It is known that for the periodic cleaning of windows, especially in offices and places open to the public such as railway stations and airports, gyms and restaurants, cleaning staff use specific implements which enable them to reach considerable heights from the ground without the use of ladders. Such implements, in their simplest form, typically comprise a pole which at the upper end bears a head supporting a strip of spongy material or microfibre extending horizontally used to distribute water and specific cleaning products on the surface to be cleaned. Said implement comprises, to the side of said strip, a squeegee in plastic material used to collect the liquid distributed on the surface, bringing it down to a height where it can be removed with a cloth.
Other implements of this type are fitted with a telescopic pole for height adjustment and a swivel head, to which a tube supplying the liquid contained in a drum, is connected.
The latter constitutes an element of obstruction, hindering and conditioning the operator, which must be systematically moved together with the implement, to the windows and surfaces to be cleaned in different places and environments. If the drum comes with a pump for distributing the liquid on the implement or on the windows, the drawbacks increase in that as well as the additional weight of the pump, an electricity supply is required; generally speaking the electricity is provided by batteries incorporated in a belt worn by the operator. This solution however further conditions the freedom of movement of the operator. Similar drawbacks arise in the case of a reservoir with pump arranged in the form of a backpack worn on the shoulders.
Machines are also known of for the external washing of large windows or surfaces consisting of solar panels. In this case however the machines are complex and expensive, comprising a transportable structure with a liquid reservoir and relative, electrically powered pump and are not suitable for cleaning windows internally or surfaces distributed over various rooms.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,198 a window cleaning implement is described comprising an extendable tubular body, along which a tube extends fitted with a nozzle at the front end next to a squeegee; a reservoir bearing an actuating lever to dispense the fluid is attached to the rear end of the tubular body.
A similar appliance is described in U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 2004/146332 wherein the dispenser pump of the fluid is electrically operated by a battery placed in the grip. U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,909 relates rather to a manual sprayer of liquid detergent, wherein the actuating lever is used in conjunction with a piston interacting with a helical spring which sucks the liquid from the reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,664 describes a manual sprayer enabling withdrawal of the entire liquid content of the reservoir, regardless of the positioning thereof, thanks to a partly flexible hose with the free end paired to a weight.
All these known solutions however do not envisage the possibility of dispensing the washing liquid immediately and in a calibrated quantity, to avoid wastage.